PTB's Writing Challenge 2013
by EveryDayBella
Summary: When Edward was human letter writing was an art form. So, if you're separated from from your mate, half a globe away, why not bring an art form back from the dead. Written using the PTB Writing Challenge Prompts.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Hello, hello. Thank you for joining me. Ok, here's the deal, I'm hoping that I can make all the prompts fit this format. This is an idea that I've had for a while and I'm excited to get to try it out.

So, every chapter will be a letter between Edward and Bella. It's canon through Breaking Dawn. Don't worry about why they've been separated they just have. That's not the point. It's just a different way to explore the connection between Edward and Bella. I'm rating it M just because I don't know where I'll end up with this. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. I had fun writing this.

* * *

**Challenge Number/Title: **#1 – Rocky Horizon

**Date Posted: **1-8-13

**Fandom: **Twilight

**Genre: **Canon AU

**Content Descriptors: **Angst

**Character Pairing: **Edward/Bella

My Beloved Bella,

As I just finished telling you over the phone, Alice and I have arrived safe and sound. There was a rough moment on the plane when we thought we caught another vampire's scent, but it turned out to just be our overactive imaginations. I think we were both trying to find something to be worried about. It's been a rough several months. We've all become accustomed to looking for enemies around every corner.

Alice sees nothing in our immediate future, however, so perhaps things will quiet down for now. I certainly hope they do. The faster that happens the sooner I can come back to you.

You would like the bungalow. Alice did a fantastic job with it. It's small—there's just enough room for the two of us—but it's comfortable. It overlooks the North Sea, and it's high up on a rocky ledge. When we got here, the wind was blowing so hard that I thought the bungalow might just collapse. The closest village is at least twenty miles away, and that's in good weather. So, there won't be any worries about unexpected visitors.

Alice is back there now unpacking and trying to distract herself from missing Jasper. She's put up a brave front, but I can't hide it from me. She misses him. Did you know that, until now, they hadn't spent more than a week apart from each other since they met? Jasper must be a wreck. I'll have to call Carlisle later and check on them. Because I can hear you now asking me, yes, I will take care of Alice. I promise I won't let her slip into herself too much. You should also know that I've made Emmett promise me the same thing for you, so don't be too hard on him.

Like Alice, however, I'm trying to distract myself. I'm sitting up on the ledge overlooking the sea that would take me back to you. Even with the oppressive clouds it's a startling shade of blue. Of course, I'm sure that a human in my same place would say that it was dull and gray, but to me it's blue and crystal clear. I would say it's beautiful, but nothing compares to you, Bella.

The horizon is just as bright, although I don't appreciate that as much. Deep, royal blue, the color you often wear, in fact, is giving way to the ominous clouds without any trouble. The two colors almost blend together at the horizon line. For some reason I want the blue to fight back. I want to horizon to have to go farther. I want to be able to see a shore on the other side, or maybe the curve of the earth just to assure me that some things haven't changed. I just want to know that the world is still turning and somewhere, on the other side of that world, you're watching the sun come up.

God, I miss you, Bella. Who would have ever thought that we would end up like this—safe and alive, but worlds apart? You're an ocean and a continent away from me. You realize, of course, that I could cross the distance in only a matter of hours if I wanted to. I could be home with you before the sun fully rose, but in order to keep you and the rest of our family safe I have to remain here, staring out over the ocean. So, I miss you, in some ways more than when I left you all those years ago. I thought then I was too dangerous for you, but I was an adolescent fool. If I had known everything that was coming, I would have grabbed you and never let go.

This is one of the ways that I'm going to contend with missing us. When I was human, letter writing was an art form. You've seen the box of love letters my father wrote my mother before they were married; by the time I get back to you, you are going to need a storage shed to keep all the letters I'm going to write. Whenever Alice gets on my nerves, whenever I miss you so much that I feel like there is a hole in my chest that will never heal, whenever I feel like the whole world is against us, I am going to sit on this rock, watch the horizon, and tell you everything that I am feeling.

Bella, my love, you will probably be sick of these letters before too long. You've never gotten the chance to see into my head like you have allowed me into yours. This will be your chance. I may scare you off, but you should know that you are not going to get rid of me. You're mine.

So, just know that I miss you so much that it is difficult just to move. I know that I have to be the strong one for Alice—and I will—but for right now I just need to feel how much I miss you, and Renesmee, and the rest of our family.

I won't even tell you all this when I talk to you later on the phone. Because I know that I need to be strong for you too, that you'll be able to worry enough for the both of us. But here—when it's just you, me, and a piece of paper—there may be times when I'm upset, or angry, or worried, or just need to vent. Other times I'm going to need to tell you over, and over, and over, how much I love you, and I need you to be okay with that.

Isabella Cullen, one day, when this is all over, we're going to read this and laugh. I'm sure that on the other side of this our forever is just as bright and beautiful as we always thought it would be. I've got to believe that, Bella, because the alternative is unbearable. Life without you by my side is.. Well, I don't have words for that.

The clouds are threatening rain now and I'm sure that Alice is ready for some company. I'll let her tell me all about what's needed for the bungalow. I'm sure she already has a list.

Hopefully this letter will be across the sea and in your hands in just a few days. No doubt tomorrow I'll be back on this rock, trying to see you in the horizon, and writing to you when I can't.

Give Esme a hug for me and punch Emmett. I'm sure he deserves it for something. If you talk to Renesmee before I do, please tell her I love her, and tell Jacob if he doesn't take care of her I'll kill him.

I love you, Bella. It's not enough, but there's no other way to say it. I love you.

Your Devoted Husband,

Edward


	2. The Empty Glass

**AN: **Yeah, this one didn't do what I wanted it to. Bella just couldn't decided what she was doing. I'll try to make her straighten up for her next one.

* * *

**Challenge Number/Title: **#2 The Empty Glass

**Date Posted: **01-28-13

**Fandom: **Twilight

**Genre: **Cannon AU

**Content Descriptors: **Angst

**Character Pairing: **Edward/Bella

* * *

My Adoring Edward,

Adoring? I'm sorry, that doesn't sound right. It's just not big enough. I'll try again next time.

You should have seen Esme's face when she handed me your letter. The paper was saturated with your scent, so there was no denying that it was from you. She is so proud of you. You've always been their favorite, you know? Oh, stop rolling your eyes. You know it's true.

As it was I sat in my room for almost ten hours sobbing after I read it. I just hadn't heard you talk so clearly with me since this whole mess started. I realized that I missed you—the real you, not the one that keeps everything close to his chest. Whatever you need, Edward, you've got it. I love you so, so much.

Things are far too quiet here. I'm used to you, Emmett, and Jasper terrorizing us all. Emmett's been moping around a lot these days. He keeps Esme and me happy, but you can tell that he misses Rose. You should call him. I'm sure he would like that.

Your description of the sea, and the area that you're in, sounds beautiful. Alice is going to go crazy with how remote it is. Good luck. At least you two are safe out there.

I miss you. You have no idea how much I wish it had been you and me who had run off together. I'm still not sure I've forgiven you and Alice for how you divided all of us. I know, I know, you two have your reasons and you only want us to be safe. I still think we would all have been safer together, but I'll trust you.

I really do miss you. I feel sort of empty without you. When you left after my eighteenth birthday it felt like there was a hole in my chest. This is different. I just feel empty—like a glass that has been filled and then suddenly emptied. I still know what you feel like. I know how it feels to curl up next to you and spend a lazy afternoon doing nothing. I know how it feels to have you sing in my ear even though I can't sleep anymore.

I think that's what I miss most—that feeling of completeness—of being full of life, and love, and happiness, and just you. I've kept your letter close just because it smelled like you and, even though I know I shouldn't, I've been wearing my engagement ring. I am the empty glass, Edward. I don't know what to do. My entire purpose is gone. I just don't know what to do. I tend to just wander around listless. I'm supposed to be with you. I can feel it in my bones.

I love you, Edward, so, so, much. I just don't know what to do with it. You were—are—my life, the same way that I'm yours. I just feel like, with everything that's gone on in the last several years, we haven't had enough time for just us. I missed us before, and now there's this, and I just, I don't know what to do.

And now I sound like I'm complaining. I'm so sorry, Edward. After everything that you've done for us and the rest of family, I sound like I'm ungrateful. I'm not. You and Alice have sacrificed so much, and we owe you, and now I'm rambling, and you're probably not surprised that I'm starting to cry.

Maybe I'm not the empty glass after all. Maybe I'm not as empty as just a little lost.

Anyway, I'm sorry. I guess I just haven't gotten used to this yet. There is a part of me that just wants to say "screw it" and to have you run here. I want you back in my arms where you belong. Surely we can take care of everything together?

I know it's the only way. I understand. I just, well, you know.

So, I'm glad to hear you're going to open up to me. I could tell you were lying to me on the phone. I was trying to think of a way to bring it up when I got your letter. I understand why you want to do this this way, but you should know that you don't have to be strong for Alice or me. We're all in this together, Edward, we have to be. I know that you're always protective; it's just part of your nature and one of the things I love about you, but really you can let us take care of you too. I love you, but you are not the most stable of people. I get worried about you. If you want to do this through letters then that's fine, but it's going to take days for these letters to get back and forth. If something were to happen, don't hesitate to call or even talk to Alice. That's my only stipulation.

Oh, and if you're going to do this then know that I'm doing the same thing. I can't promise to be as eloquent as you. Not for the first time I'm regretting being born eighty years after you. However, I promise, I won't lie to you on these pages. Not that I would have normally, but it is worth saying. I love you and whenever I really need to talk to you, or tell you something important, I'll do it here—just like you will with me.

Edward, please believe me when I say that I worry about you. I can't make that clear enough. You always take too much on your shoulders and you need to stop. Just breathe the sea air and relax. It's going to be okay. You don't have to know everything and the world will keep spinning if you're not in charge. Just breathe and imagine I'm up there on that rock with you. You'll have to take me there one day, when this is all over, so that I can see it with my own eyes.

You know, maybe I'm wrong, maybe I'm not an empty glass. Maybe you're not either. Perhaps this is just something we have to go through. I don't like it and neither do you, but there has to be another side to this. I mean there always has been. We probably wouldn't have Rensemee if you hadn't left that first time. You would never have given into our compromise otherwise.

I love you, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. There are times that I don't know why, and even more often I don't know why you love me. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you do, but I have to wonder why. I've been nothing but trouble to you and your family. If you had never met me, then Aro wouldn't have found out about you and Alice, and well, you know the rest.

I should probably go. I could fill another ten pages, but I'm not sure that it would make any sense. Besides, you'll be calling in about an hour, and I promised Esme I help her in her garden. I don't know how she'll get anything to grow this far north in Alaska, but I just can't bear to tell her otherwise. She misses Carlisle and she's trying to distract herself. If anyone can make something grow out here in the frozen tundra, it's Esme. I told her I would help. To be honest, it's a distraction for me as well—from you.

Tell Alice I said hello. Every time I get on the phone it's with you. I should probably at least try to talk to her. I guess I could try it while you're up on your rock. I might be able to focus on her and not you.

Esme and Emmett just sent their hellos. Try to call them later. They would like to hear from you.

I guess this is the part where I'm supposed to say goodbye. I'm not sure that I can handle that. Letting you out of our bed was difficult enough. I'm not saying goodbye again.

So, no goodbyes. I'm talking to you on the phone later, and I'll have your return letter in my hands soon, right? I can't wait!

Hopefully you can make some sense of this letter. I'm afraid I may have rambled a little too much. I should have been clearer. I'm sorry.

I love you, Edward. Whether you're here or there, I love you, trust you, and need you. You're my everything.

Come home to me soon.

Yours Eternally,

Bella

P.S. About that storage shed, climate controlled or no? I thought I would get a head start.

Bella


	3. Word Play

**AN: **Okay, this one worked much better than the last one but I'll little about my state of mind that I was able to do this so easy.

* * *

**Challenge Number/Title: **#3 Word Play (tomb, summit, cabbage, king)

**Date Posted: **2-7-2013

**Fandom: **Twilight

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Cannon AU

**Content Descriptors: **Angst

**Character Pairing: **Edward/Bella

My Dearest Bella,

Oh, Bella, if only you knew just how much I was surprised by your letter. Alice kept it hidden in her mind, and I really wasn't expecting you to write back. You didn't have to. Don't get me wrong I am beyond pleased, but it wasn't required. Still, you're always surprising me. That's one of the things that I've always loved about you.

I hadn't thought about how the paper would smell. The paper you wrote on is drenched in your scent. It's the strongest I've had since I let go of you at the airport. When Alice handed me your letter I almost fell over. I didn't know a vampire's knees could give out, but I swear to you, Bella, mine did. Alice was genuinely worried for a moment. It was almost funny. It would have been if I hadn't already been so wrapped up in your words.

Oh, to make you feel better, I understand your letter perfectly. You forget I've read your mind and your letter read just like it. Really it was refreshing, love. Don't worry.

So, here I am back on my summit. To be honest, nothing much has changed. It's blue and gray, and you're not here. Same old, same old.

All right, I will accept your compromise. I'll keep everything important for these letters, but if something were to happen then I'll talk to Alice or call you. I'm sorry I had you so worried. That was never my intention. I just wanted to keep you safe and as happy as possible. It's a habit I should probably learn to break, shouldn't it?

I just…the first time that I saw you—after the whole "I need to kill you" thing—protecting you has been my main purpose. Throughout all of this craziness, however, I've felt like I haven't been able to do that. Yes, I have been out of control and I don't like it. I promised to take care of you when you married me, and before that I promised you that I would never leave you again. Now I've broken promises. You have every right to have not forgiven me.

My beautiful Bella, you are not an empty glass. I can understand feeling a little lost. I feel the same way without you. However, no one as full of life as you can ever be empty. To be honest my heart broke about ten times when I read you describing yourself like that. It was you who brought life back to me. I've told you before that I was a shadow before I met you. You've made me who I am. You aren't empty, love—that's impossible. You are my everything and so full of love and joy. You're my reason to breathe even though I'm away from you. Stay strong, love. I know it doesn't feel like it, but this is just a phase. Before too long we'll be back together. I love you.

These letters could be good for the both of us. Maybe we should have tried something like this years ago. We have a history of hiding things from each other. We probably should have talked about that before I left. We haven't lied to each other, I know that, but we need to not hide things just because they might hurt.

So, to start with, don't ever say that you have only been trouble for me and my family. You made us complete. Without you, we wouldn't have Rensemee. We certainly would never have learned to branch out of our comfortable cocoon. If there is a price we have to pay for that then so be it. I think you and I have more than paid for it, but I guess we don't have any say in that. Besides, it's more than likely that Aro would've found out about us at some point anyway. Carlisle always remained in the back of his mind. He would've gone looking for him at some point. That could be called my fault too. I was the one who ran off toward the Volturi. That could hardly be blamed on you.

Bella, no one in our family blames you. They love you and there is no point in assigning blame even if there was any. You shouldn't blame yourself either. There is no point in passing out blame. We'll get through this, one way or another. You don't really think I can be away from you for too long, do you?

Speaking of which, I take exception to your terminology. They're not my family, Bella. They are _our _family. Most of them accepted you as part of the family from the moment they realized that I was in love with you. Rose took a little longer to come around, but you know how she is. Emmett loves you like a sister, and I know you love him like a brother. It's the same with the rest of them. You don't have to always separate yourself. They're our family and they need us as much as we need them.

Beautiful Bella, I am bored. Writing this letter and reading yours has been the most exciting thing I've done all week. I was right; Alice is going stir crazy and I'm afraid I am too. We have plenty to do—most of my music collection, tons of books and DVDs and satellite TV. There is no reason for both of us to be bored but we are. Nothing holds our attention. To be fair we are away from our mates. I'm sure that has something to do with it, but we're still bored.

There is nowhere to go. The village is at least ten minutes away and our car is crap. (I miss my cars, Bella. Next to you they're probably what I miss the most.) Even if we did go the village, there is nothing there. Other than that, we're surrounded by wilderness. There are the cliffs in which I've made my refuge, the forested highlands behind us and that's all. It makes hunting easy but even then there is nothing really exciting. Some deer, foxes, and smaller cats that aren't worth catching.

God, I miss mountain lions. They're just so much better than anything here. I'm stuck with herbivores. At least you've got those big wolves and the occasional polar bear. Do me a favor, love? Bag a polar bear for me while I'm stuck with the vampire version of cabbage.

Alice and I did find something interesting. We decided to go for a walk—yes, we really just walked—down by the shoreline. The cliff face was up above us, and we were thinking it would be fun to try to scale it. While we were walking, we stumbled upon a cave and decided to go spelunking instead.

While we were in there, we found a chamber that looked like a tomb. There were old artifacts scattered across the floor and a mostly decayed body on a shelf cut into the wall. We figured it must have been ancient. There were cave paintings on the wall that seemed to indicate that—whoever he belonged to—they were a hunter-gatherer society. The body appeared to be some kind of leader or even an early king. It was fascinating.

Bella, even the oldest vampires I've met—that would be Vladimir and Stefan—aren't as old as these remains. It was eerie and yet strangely comforting. Life has been doing the same thing since men first learned to walk. It made me think that this is just a phase or a season. This isn't everything. It's just a part of our forever. I'll be back before you know it.

Anyway, it was interesting. Alice and I left it untouched. We thought about contacting an anthropologist or a primeval historian, but we decided against it. Just let the man rest in peace.

I told Alice to call you while I was up here. I think she's had enough time. It's my turn.

I love you, Bella. I'm incomplete without you. I miss you.

Your Devoted Husband,

Edward

P.S. Climate control definitely. We need them to stay in perfect condition. I want to see them all when I'm back.

Love,

Edward


End file.
